Over the past few years, significant advances have been made in the field of display technologies. Low profile “flat-panel” displays have been realized using plasma, rear projection, organic light emitting diodes and most importantly liquid crystal technologies. To date, a significant portion of flat-panel computer monitors and virtually all laptop displays are based on liquid crystal display technology.
Liquid crystal displays exploit the properties of birefringent molecules to control the polarization of light. The molecules are placed between two cross-polarized filters and an applied electric field modifies the helicity of the molecule to either allow or inhibit white-light transmission through the two-filter combination. The emission wavelengths are controlled by color filters placed across each pixel.
Drawbacks associated with liquid crystal display technologies include a limited response time, limited viewing angles, limited color palette, and a high cost associated with the multi-layer film deposition over the active layer.
As such, there is a need to provide a full-color display that can address the limitation(s) of liquid crystal displays.